


Как в журнале для подростков

by Black_vs_White (leanuint)



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4354184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/pseuds/Black_vs_White
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джеймс в отчаянии. Он лежит на диване, уткнувшись в угол постера европейского тура Люси и чувствует себя самым несчастным человеком на планете. Потому что Люси была права. Была права во всём, начиная с того, что ему не идёт та зелёная рубашка и заканчивая тем, что ему нравится Кендалл. Нравится совсем не как друг.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Angst

**Author's Note:**

> Кода к 4x09 Big Time Tests

Джеймс в отчаянии. Он лежит на диване, уткнувшись в угол постера европейского тура Люси и чувствует себя самым несчастным человеком на планете. Потому что Люси была права. Была права во всём, начиная с того, что ему не идёт та зелёная рубашка и заканчивая тем, что ему нравится Кендалл. Нравится совсем не как друг.  
И Джеймс, в общем-то, совсем не возражает, он вообще не заморачивается, с кем встречаться. Девушка или парень - лишь бы признали его неотразимость и несравненную красоту. Он ведь и впрямь красавчик!  
Только. Кендалл... Кендалл - его лучший друг с детского сада, они знакомы практически всю жизнь. Джеймс не может рисковать всем: их дружбой, группой, будущим, в котором он - звезда с пятью домами, и женат на Николь Шерзингер. А вдруг Кендаллу он не нравится? То есть, Джеймс, конечно, не может Кендаллу не нравиться, он же красавчик! Но вдруг Кендалл считает его другом. Только другом.  
Джеймса так пугает эта мысль, что он в панике вскакивает с дивана. По комнате ворохом разлетаются номера ПопТайгера, брошенные Кейти на столе. Один из них шлёпается практически Джеймсу в руки, раскрывшись на странице с тестом. В голове Джеймса рождается план.

План почти удаётся, но результаты теста так Джеймса расстраивают, что никакие слова Кендалла о том, какой Джеймс замечательный парень, не помогают. Приходится предпринять вторую попытку и найти среди журналов Кейти ещё один дурацкий тест.

Вторая попытка сражает Джеймса в самое сердце. Ему не было так обидно с третьего класса, когда Джо Свенсон сломал его макет для школьной выставки. Обида жжётся и отбивает желание разговаривать вообще с кем бы то ни было. Джеймс снова лежит на диване в гостиной и даже думать не хочет о дурацких разговорах, тестах и "друзьях", которые, оказывается, вообще им не интересуются! Он со стоном переворачивается на бок, утыкаясь носом в нос бумажной Люси. Её взгляд даже на постере кажется разочарованным и осуждающим. Джеймс отворачивается и почти рычит, когда с другой стороны по глазам бьёт яркое калифорнийские солнце. Приходится развернуться обратно к Люси.  
Всё вокруг будто решило довести его. Лежать на диване просто невозможно! Но Джеймс не находит в себе сил подняться. Обида и жалость давят, мешают шевелиться, мешают думать. Джеймс засыпает прямо так, нос к носу с бумажной Люси. Ему снится Кендалл и тест из журнала "Френдс иллюстрейтед", говорящий, что они созданы друг для друга

В реальности при пробуждении всё несколько иначе. Кендалла нет поблизости и Джеймс даже думать не хочет, что тот скорее всего сейчас с Джо.  
\- Ты идиот! - коротко и чётко звучит над ухом голосом Кейти. Джеймс согласен на все сто, но понятия не имеет, что с этим делать. Поумнеть ему точно не удастся, он же не Логан!  
\- Нет, вы оба идиоты, - Кейти продолжает рассуждать, плюхаясь рядом на диван. Джеймсу, в общем, плевать. То есть, Кендалл всё-таки не идиот, он просто любит Джо. Но с другой стороны, не замечать такого красавчика как Джеймс...  
\- Я не знаю, что делать, - глухо признаётся Джеймс куда-то в диван.  
\- А ты попробуй просто поговорить, - советует Кейти, удобно опершись на Джеймса как на диванную подушку и листая какой-то журнал. Может быть, это действительно выход?  
\- С тех пор, как ты тут валяешься, братик отменил два свидания с Джо, не пошёл на каток с Логаном и Карлосом, а сегодня не пустил сюда Густаво, который пришёл тащить тебя в студию, - лениво перечисляет Кейти, а потом захлопывает журнал, встаёт, скрестив руки на груди, и очень серьёзно обещает: - Если вы не поговорите, четвёртого альбома Big Time Rush уже не выпустят.

Кейти оказывается права. Как обычно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Если хочется ангста, можно считать, что на этой части всё кончилось, Big Time Rush выпустили 24/7 и развалились, потому что Джеймс так и не поговорил с Кендаллом.


	2. Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Если бы Кендалл не зашёл к ним в номер прямо посреди разговора Джеймса со своим отражением, вполне вероятно, Джеймс бы так и не набрался решимости с ним поговорить.

Если бы Кендалл не зашёл к ним в номер прямо посреди разговора Джеймса со своим отражением, вполне вероятно, Джеймс бы так и не набрался решимости с ним поговорить. Но вот он, тут. Стоит и ждёт, когда же Джеймс продолжит фразу "Я бы страдал гораздо меньше, если бы Кендалл не был таким...". Способность разговаривать Джеймсу отказывает, он может только вопить в панике, но изо всех сил старается этого не делать - это не очень-то мужественно и совсем не идёт такому красавчику.  
— Каким? — наконец спрашивает Кендалл, Джеймс не может понять, злится тот или нет. Это важно. Почему это важно? Мысли мечутся, в панике разбегаясь во все стороны — ни одной не ухватить.  
— Если бы я был каким, Джеймс?  
— Н-не таким хорошим другом? — заикается Дежймс, выдав первое, что приходит в голову. Идиот! Кейти всегда права, он — идиот. Но красивый.  
— Джеймс, — Кендалл сейчас очень похож на свою маму. Миссис Найт — чемпион по взгляду, под которым хочется сдаться и выложить всю правду. Иммунитета от этого взгляда нет ни у кого из парней. Даже у самого Кендалла. У Джеймса его нет тем более.  
— Если бы ты не был таким! — Джеймс разводит руками, пытаясь обозначить всего Кендалла целиком, и чувствует, что краснеет. Джеймс Даймонд не краснел с третьего класса, когда впервые поцеловал Сюзан Эдвардс, первую красавицу среди третьеклассниц. Он очень старается скрыть смущение, тараторит, почти захлёбываясь эмоциями, и очень старается не смотреть на Кендалла. Потому что вот сейчас произойдёт катастрофа. — Таким классным. И умным. И красивым. Таким... Кендаллом!  
Джеймс зажмуривается и старается не дышать. Он совсем не трус, и ему даже не страшно. Просто отчаянно хочется оказаться где-нибудь подальше. Ну или хотя бы чтобы по лицу не били, это принципиальный вопрос.  
Чего он совсем не ожидает, так это объятий.  
Когда Кендалл прижимает его к себе так, что вот-вот захрустят рёбра, Джеймс осторожно приоткрывает один глаз, убеждается, что бить его не будут, и обнимает в ответ. они стоят так какое-то время, напряжение медленно уходит из Джеймса, дыхание выравнивается, но щёки продолжают гореть. Ему, впрочем, плевать. потому что всё хорошо. И становится ещё лучше, когда Кендалл немного отстраняется, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза:  
— Ты знаешь, что ты идиот, Джеймс? — и целует, не дожидаясь ответа.


End file.
